communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Administrators
http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/aa/Silver_taskstar.png What's an Administrator? Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators and bureaucrats are trusted users that can access a few additional functions. *Deleting and undeleting pages and page histories. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot undelete them. *Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins (editing MediaWiki files). These functions are solely for housekeeping for keeping Wikia wikis nice and tidy. The community does look to administrators to perform the essential chores that require the extra access administrators are entrusted with. However, otherwise, administrators are perfectly the same as other users, and are expected to be well-tempered in all respects. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/aa/Silver_taskstar.png What's a bureaucrat? A bureaucrat are essentially administrators that, besides the aforementioned functions, can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. They are not currently able to remove administrator or bureaucrat access from any user. Please contact one of the community staff if you need this done. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/aa/Silver_taskstar.png Can I become an administrator? Standard Wikia policy is to grant administratorship access on a Wikia to a user that has been there for several months, is familiar with Wikia policy and functions, and has gained the trust of the users. However, administrators are only granted when there is a need for them - when there is a need for more users that have certain functions. Administratorship is granted solely on the decision of the current administration. Users interested in becoming an administrator should speak to the current administration and file a Request for Administratorship (RfA) in the Wikia's forum to get community consensus on his/her administratorship. Administratorship is typically granted with 80% or greater support of the community, although the final decision is by the current administration. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/aa/Silver_taskstar.png What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be use to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Idealy an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/aa/Silver_taskstar.png List of Administrators Bureaucrats Add Bureaucrats here Administrators 'http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/aa/Silver_taskstar.png How do I use administrator powers? :''For administrators and bureaucrats only. See the administrators' how-to guide for a complete guide on using administrator functions. * - block a username or IP address (sysop, bureaucrat) * - access a deleted page's history (sysop, bureaucrat) * - give/revoke "rollback" access to users (bureaucrat) * - give/revoke "administrator" access to users (bureaucrat-give)